Never Too Late
by Esmeia
Summary: Tragically, Simon and Jeanette are lost and separated from their families in the struggle with Zoe back on the island. Together, they find the strength to move on and find their way back. But are things ever so simple? - Simonette, CGI.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Too Late**

**By Esmeia**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Notes: Been a while since I last updated! Have a good reason though, I'm still busy. Good news is I'm almost ready to take my test, thank God._

_So, I decided to work off my poll! The one that got the most votes was Simonette/Simon x Jeanette! I'm honestly completely fine with that. I've done quite a few Alvittany (Can't help myself!), and I've even done a good amount of Theonore/Eleadore! So, why not devote a fair story for Simonette? They are one of my favorite couples anyway._

_So, here it is! This story is a bit different from my other ones. Lots of romance, but a lot of suspense and even angst and hurt. I hope you enjoy it!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"_You are going to go back down there and get me more treasure!"_

"_No! Someone, help! Anybody!"_

_Zoe had turned on them. Granted, Jeanette knew she wasn't right in the head, but she never thought things would turn out the way they did. Why her? What did she ever do to her to deserve being forced to stay and gather treasure while a giant volcano threatened to swallow all of them up in a burst of fire and ash?_

"_Let her go! Please, Zoe!"_

"_Yeah! Leave her alone!"_

"_Get back! This has nothing to do with you! This is between me, her and my fortune!"_

_Dave and Alvin had come back to rescue her. But it wasn't long before Zoe had her again, dragging her back by the rope wrapped tightly around Jeanette's waist and chest. No matter how much she clawed or pleaded with her to let her go, Zoe would not listen. She was totally insane._

"_Jeanette!"_

_She looked up and gasped, her heart filling with relief and happiness at the sight of her counterpart. He swung in heroically on a vine before dropping rather clumsily in front of her._

"_Simone!" Jeanette gasped, reaching out for him desperately._

_He recovered quickly and adjusted his glasses. "It's Simon."_

_Simon wrapped his arms around her and held on tight as he tried to pull her out of Zoe's grasp. Of course, they were no match for her strength and the two of them were slowly being pulled back. Thankfully, Dave had thrown Alvin his pocketknife and he used it to sever the rope between Jeanette and Zoe._

"_Come on!" Alvin shouted to Simon and Jeanette, already scurrying after his father. "Let's get out of here! Hurry up!"_

_Jeanette made to dash after them but tripped on the side of the log as it shook violently both from their combined weight and the shock waves of the angry volcano. _

_She screamed as she tried to grasp the bark, but it was too late. Jeanette flailed helplessly as she fell down, down, down..._

Was she dead? Did it all end for her on that island?

It was unbearable to accept. Jeanette just refused to believe it. Was this really how she would die? Escaping starvation on the island and Zoe's crazy clutches, only to die due by her own clumsiness? If it wasn't so sad, it would almost be funny...

What would happen to her sisters? Did they make it off the island? Jeanette only prayed that they got away safely. But would they be okay without her? Would they miss her?

It was so dark, so cold, here. It wasn't peaceful or calming. No angels or the Almighty God to greet her. It was lonely and scary, and all she wanted to do was go back home. For everything to, somehow, turn out to be just a bad dream.

A warm, familiar touch on the side of her head snapped her out of her thoughts. There was someone with her.

Forcing her eyes open, she met the familiar, deep blue eyes of Simon Seville. Fear and concern were in his eyes, but they quickly gave way to relief as he stared back into her violet irises.

"Thank God, you're okay," Simon said weakly, giving her a smile. He looked terrible: his fur was a mess, with strands poking out in every direction. His clothes were in tatters, barely recognizable. His leaf headband was missing. But most importantly, he was peppered with burns and bruises. "I'm so glad. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

Jeanette sat up straight, but immediately regretted it as a searing pain shot through the side of her head. The pain was so intense that it nearly drove her to tears. Tenderly, she reached up and touched the bandana Simon previously wore now wrapped carefully around her head.

"You hurt your head in the fall," Simon explained, sitting beside her. "It was bleeding pretty badly. I used that leaf as a makeshift bandage. I promise, I'll find something better once we find land," he promised.

"Find... land?" Jeanette said softly.

Finally, she took in her surroundings. The sun was shining down on them and the deep blue water all around them. They were adrift at sea on a large piece of driftwood. In the distance, she could make out the billowing smoke clouds from the island. She shivered to think that she had almost perished there.

"Where... where is everyone?" Jeanette asked. She knew the answer, but she was hoping for a better one.

"I'm afraid we were separated," Simon said reluctantly. He didn't want to upset her, but from the downcast, horrified look on Jeanette's face, he knew he had done just that. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Jeanette questioned.

"After you fell, I jumped in after you," Simon said slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I wasn't really thinking. All I knew was that I had to save you. Luckily, the stream lead out to the sea and I caught a piece of driftwood. It's a miracle we got out alive. I'm not sure what happened to the others. But I know they had a raft ready. Hopefully they got on it before the volcano erupted."

"I'm so sorry, Simon," Jeanette sobbed, hugging herself. Simon looked down at her quizzically. "It's my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess now. You should have left me and went with the others. Now we're both lost."

Simon gently placed a paw on the small of Jeanette's back. "Jeanette, look at me."

Jeanette forced herself to look into his eyes, gulping nervously.

"I do not blame you. I dived in after you because I wanted to," Simon said firmly. He blushed slightly, smiling. "Besides, you know full well I could never leave you behind. Besides, we're alive, right? That's all that matters!"

"Y-You're right. We got out okay, considering," Jeanette said with a small smile. She frowned again as fear gripped her. "But what's going to happen to us? What happened to our family, Simon? Will we ever see them again?"

These were the questions Simon didn't want to hear. Sure, he had already thought about it a million times over. It was only natural for Jeanette to wonder the same thing. Despite knowing all this, it didn't make the answers any more satisfactory.

"I'm sure they will, Jeanette. I don't know how, yet, but I just know we'll all meet up again," Simon said truthfully. Jeanette moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder, trembling. He wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to sooth her worries, as well as his own. "We believed Dave would come back to get us, and he did. We have to have faith we'll do it again. Sometimes, we just have to go on faith."

"I hope you're right, Simon," Jeanette sighed. "I really hope so."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be up shortly!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. This story's very much still in-progress._

_**What songs do you recommend that would be good for Simonette?** It can range from angsty to sweet to sad. Whatever you think suits them, and I may just use it in the story at a later date._

_**Small Edit: Sorry! Changed it from Florida to California. Evidently, there's a place in Florida with the same name. Confusing!**_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

There was no telling how long they had been lost at sea. The sun was scorching them, increasing the threat of dehydration or sun stroke. There was, obviously, no time to pack food supplies. Sounds of the insistent growling of their stomachs only served to worsen their moods further. Simon and Jeanette were too weak to talk, opting to lie down on their stomachs and watch the eerily still waves of the ocean surrounding them.

Frankly, it was a miracle they hadn't perished by now. Predators were abundant in the sea and air, yet they somehow managed to stay alive and afloat despite the odds. But who knew how long that luck would last?

Simon sighed deeply, getting up for the fifth time that hour to row the makeshift boat along with a stick. Jeanette made to join him, wincing slightly at the pain in the side of her head. While it had stopped bleeding long ago, there was now the threat of infection or reopening.

"That's okay, Jeanette. You stay there," Simon insisted, forcing a weak smile. Jeanette looked at him, unsure. "Really, it's okay. You're worse off than I am."

"Okay, Simon," Jeanette replied, too tired to put up much of a fight.

Lying back down, she allowed her arm to dip into the cool waters below. It felt heavenly on her heated skin and fur. For a second, she had the irresistible urge to plunge herself headfirst into the cold sea water. Jeanette was desperate for relief from the blazing sun. But she quickly pushed the idea aside. Jeanette was _too_ weak, what if she couldn't resurface? Besides, she didn't want to burden Simon. He was just as tired as she was, and certainly didn't have the patience to save her life _again_ from something so foolish.

Looking back at him, her eyes once again locked onto the various burn marks and wounds on his skin and fur. She winced inwardly at the sight of them. While they certainly weren't that bad, it was obvious that it caused him some pain and discomfort.

_Did he get those burns from protecting me? _Jeanette wondered.

Why was it that she always had to burden him in some way? Simon was always responsible, sometimes to a fault. But Jeanette rarely saw him complain or truly hold a grudge against any of them. Even Alvin! But, surely, she couldn't take his patience and kindness for granted. Jeanette made up her mind to pull her own weight on this journey. No longer would she bother him with petty problems or put herself in situations where he had to risk his own life to save hers. No more. She was going to be useful to him.

"S-Simon?"

"Yes, Jeanette?" Simon replied, glancing over at her over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for –"

Simon interrupted her apology, pointing wildly westward with eyes bright and tail at attention. Jeanette followed his gaze and gasped.

"Land! There's land over there!" Jeanette yelled excitedly, ignoring her fatigue and jumping to her feet to grab the other oar. "It's a beach, I think!"

"Thank God! Come on, let's hurry," Simon said excitedly, revitalized at the sight of dry land at last.

Paddling with all of their remaining strength, the pair made their way towards the edge of the beach. It didn't matter that there were dozens of vacationers on the beach, or that some of them might pose a threat. Their immediate instinct was to get out of the water and onto familiar terrain.

"W-Watch out!"

Before Jeanette could react, Simon yanked her back by the arm and leaned back against the raft. It tipped backwards dangerously, but just in time to avoid the front of a speeding motorboat crashing through and destroying the driftwood. Jeanette screamed as they were flung back into the cold waters of the ocean, chilling her to the bone and shocking her mind and senses.

Composing herself, she held her breath as she tried to make her way back to the surface. Yet no matter how much she willed her body to swim, her muscles protested firmly and burned from fatigue, dehydration and hunger...

Simon quickly dove and wrapped his arms around Jeanette's waste, pulling her up to the surface with him. The two of them gasped for air and coughed up the salty water as they continued to paddle towards the safety of the sand nearby. Soon, Jeanette could feel the grainy surface beneath her feet and she began to walk along the top of it. The constant waves worked against their efforts, but they refused to give up. Finally, what seemed like years of struggling and a torturous amount of effort, Simon and Jeanette collapsed on top of the sand.

"Are you okay, Jeanette?" Simon asked through gulps of air. He leaned up slightly and rested a hand on the small of her back. "Can you breath?"

"I-I'm fine, Simon. Thank you," Jeanette gasped, lifting her head out of the sand. "At least we're finally out of the water."

Simon's response was cut short as they were abruptly plunged into darkness. They panicked momentarily, looking around wildly. Where did the beach, sun, and vacationers disappear to? What was going on!

"Wow! Stacey, you'll never guess what I found!" came a voice. It sounded as though it belonged to someone very young, likely a toddler. "I caught squirrels!"

"You did?" a girl's voice (whom they assumed was his younger sister) replied. "Lemme see, lemme see!"

"No! They might bite you!" he replied, fear in his voice. "You don't want to get rabies, do you?"

"Nu-uh!" she replied fearfully. "Wait, what's rabies?"

"Oi..." he sighed. They could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

It was clear now that the boy had simply placed a toy bucket over them. Simon sighed in relief, but didn't relax completely. Jeanette, however, was completely at ease and even let out an amused giggle. Simon looked at her questioningly.

"Don't worry, Simon. They're just kids," Jeanette whispered. "I'm sure they'll let us go if we just ask."

"I don't know, Jeanette," Simon said uncertainly, rubbing his arm. "I understand that they're young, but they might panic. I mean, Dave did when he first met us. Rightfully so, I admit. Talking animals like us are pretty rare, you know."

"But kids like them watch movies with talking animals all the time!" Jeanette argued, standing up and brushing off her violet flower skirt. "Besides, it's a safe bet that they've heard of us before. We're world famous."

"Well, I suppose," Simon said, giving in. Jeanette smiled at him. "Let's give it a try."

"Trust me, Simon. I'm sure I can reason with them," Jeanette reassured him, giving him a confident smile. Simon couldn't help but smile in return. It always had this strange effect on him whenever she did that.

Jeanette took a deep breath and knocked on the plastic bucket they were trapped under. Silence followed. After a few seconds, the little boy slowly lifted the bucket, his curious face peering down at them.

"Hello there," Jeanette said warmly, smiling up at him. "I was just wondering if you could let us go. You see, we're from –"

_Slam!_

Simon and Jeanette were knocked off their feet as the bucket quickly slammed down shut on them a second time. The boy screamed in surprise as they heard him scramble to his feet in a panic.

"Stacey! Sit on the bucket until I get back, okay? I gotta tell Mom and Dad!" he said excitedly. Soon after, footsteps could be heard as he quickly ran off in search of their parents. "I'll be back soon!"

"Okay, Daniel!" Stacey replied, doing as she was told and sitting on the bucket. Simon and Jeanette watched as the edges of the bucket sunk firmly into the sand. "Hurry back!"

Simon looked over at Jeanette with amusement in his eyes. Jeanette blushed and writhed her hands together in embarrassment.

"I guess they _are _a bit young, huh?" Jeanette said with a sheepish grin. "You were right."

"I was never one to gloat, Jeanette," Simon said playfully. Jeanette laughed, nudging him in the arm. "Come on. It's about time we got out of here. It's way too stuffy."

After checking where the little girl's legs were, Simon crouched down at the opposite side ad began to quickly shovel sand around. Jeanette took a step back and watched, intrigued, as Simon began to tunnel his way out from under the bucket. It wasn't long before she watched his tail disappear into the hole. Jeanette nervously watched and waited as Simon came out from the other side, his silhouette visible through the red plastic. After making sure the coast was clear, he slipped back through and held out a hand for Jeanette.

"It's safe. Let's go," Simon said, nodding.

"Okay," Jeanette said quickly, taking his hand and allowing him to help her through the short tunnel.

Seconds later, they were free. Jeanette looked up to make sure that the girl's back was facing them before she and Simon made a mad dash through the various legs, umbrellas and blankets and into the safety of some shade underneath a large wooden sign. Simon and Jeanette leaned against each other as their lungs begged for air and rest. It seemed like they were constantly running or struggling for their lives ever since they escaped that island.

"That was too close for comfort," Jeanette mumbled, slumping down onto the cool sand below. Oh, how she wanted to just curl up and drift into a long, well-deserved sleep. "I wish we knew where we are."

"Galveston Island," Simon answered simply. Jeanette spun around to look at him, surprise in her violet eyes.

"You've been here before?" she asked.

"No, but that's what this sign says," Simon said, pointing above them. Jeanette looked up and, sure enough, the sign read 'Welcome to Galveston Island!' in elegant, white letters.

"Galveston Island? What state is this?" Jeanette asked, tapping her lip thoughtfully.

"Texas, I believe," Simon said numbly. Jeanette looked at him quizzically. "I only know about this place because Dave considered making this our vacation spot."

"So... we're in Texas?" Jeanette repeated. She had a strong feeling that Simon's guess was correct, but she simply couldn't believe it. Texas was a _long _way from Hollywood, California. Especially for two lost chipmunks such as themselves. How would they get back? Would they _ever_ get back? "Simon... how are we supposed to get back home now?"

"Jeanette, don't worry. I know it's a long way away, but we'll figure this out," Simon assured her. Jeanette heard a hint of hopelessness in his voice, and this only served to worsen her own state of mind. It wasn't like she didn't have any faith in him. No, she had all the faith in the world in Simon. He had always come through for them, for her.

But this was a monumental problem. It wasn't like they could simply hitch a ride back to California, after all.

"I don't know..." Jeanette sighed. It had already drained all of their strength just to find land. She wasn't so sure she was ready for whatever might lie ahead. "This is just too much for me, Simon. It sounds so easy when you say that, but I just don't know."

Simon gently placed a paw on her shoulder. Jeanette looked up into his vivid, yet tired, blue eyes. He was just as tired and drained as Jeanette was, but he refused to give up. It wasn't only his own safety he had to worry about. He refused to let Jeanette lose heart. They both had to work together, and he needed her help.

"Look, Jeanette. I'm not going to lie: this _is _going to be harder than it looks. I can only imagine how long it'll take before we get anywhere near Hollywood. Heck... I don't even know where to start," Simon said, chuckling dryly. Jeanette twitched her nose sadly. "But I promise you, we'll find our way back. Do you trust me, Jeanette?"

Jeanette felt her cheeks heat up. He was staring at her with such stern determination, yet it was mixed with concern and warmth. She gulped down her fears, nodding.

"Of course I do, Simon," Jeanette smiled. "We'll take it one step at a time."

"That's the spirit," Simon smiled, making her tummy fill with nervous butterflies. "But we can save all that for later. Right now, we should focus on a safe place to rest."

"Good idea," Jeanette said, more than happy with the idea.

A light grumble interrupted their conversation. Jeanette curiously looked down at Simon's torso before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Simon laughed and rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"And I guess we're hungry too," Jeanette pointed out with an amused smirk.

"Then we'll find dinner too," Simon laughed. "Come on. Let's find somewhere to sleep and then we'll see what we can find to eat."

With that, Simon and Jeanette made the short trek through the various people on the beach until they came upon the rocky shore. Simon looked around carefully before finding a small hole in the side of the formation, the perfect size for them to comfortably hide and slip through, safe from the tides. Jeanette hopped through and landed on the soothing sand inside. It was roomy enough for both of them to comfortably lie in. A perfect temporary home.

"This is great!" Jeanette said, relief in her voice. She sat down with a soft sigh. "Oh, I'm so tired..."

"You can rest, Jeanette," Simon offered, stretching slightly. "I'll go find some food."

"You sure you don't need my help?" Jeanette asked. There was no way she was going to let him do all the work!

"It's fine, really," Simon said kindly. "It won't be long! I've seen a lot of vendors around."

"Well, okay," Jeanette said reluctantly. "But hurry back!"

"I will," Simon chuckled before walking out of the burrow. "Be right back."

Jeanette sat near the entrance of the small alcove, watching the many ocean birds and people flock around the beach. It was weird; the ocean looked absolutely beautiful from here, but it was nothing short of deadly for her and Simon only a few moments ago. She had a weird respect for the sea and all the power it held.

It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open...

Minutes later, Jeanette finally succumbed to her exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep, curled up comfortably in the sand.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: So they finally found land! Thank God. X_X_

_Looks like they have a long road ahead of them. Should be a lot of fun. /smacked_

_Oh! I got Chipwrecked on DVD the day it came out. I swear, I absolutely love all the Simonette in the film. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 3**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Okay, slowly but surely setting the stage for this story. Not much fluff going on, but I can assure you it's coming. Simonette is one of my all-time favorite pairings, but there's so many ways these two could hook up / confess their feelings. I'm still brainstorming exactly how they'll do it in this story._

_Thanks for the kind reviews._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

It wasn't until hours later that Jeanette felt fully rested. She stretched out her arms and legs, yawning softly. Opening her eyes, she noticed that her surroundings were fuzzy and unfamiliar. Blinking rapidly, she searched the sand for her glasses. Replacing them, she relaxed as she took in the inside of the rocky alcove she and Simon had took refuge in.

"Wait, where's Simon?" Jeanette asked herself, looking around in alarm.

He was nowhere to be found. Heart racing, Jeanette scrambled to her feet and called out his name. She noticed a small pile of potato chips in the corner. Evidently he had come back with food, but where was he now? Why did he leave a second time without waking her up first? Had something happened to him while she was asleep?

Or... did he purposely leave her behind?

Jeanette shook her head, disgusted with herself for even thinking that as a possibility. _Simon wouldn't leave me. He's always there for me._

"Oh, you're awake! Good morning."

Jeanette spun around to see Simon carefully climbing back inside the rocky den. She smiled brightly before hurrying to his side. Simon carefully pulled in a bag half-filled with popcorn and a warm, fresh cup of french fries. Jeanette helped him set the food down in the corner before sitting beside him.

"You had me worried, you know," Jeanette said softly. Simon looked at her with surprise in his eyes. She pretended to be angry, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, you did! Why didn't you wake me up and tell me you were going out again?"

"You looked so peaceful while you were asleep," Simon grinned. He gently brushed aside a chocolate-colored bang out of her eyes. "I didn't want to disturb you. I know you needed the rest."

"You make it really hard to stay mad at you, you know that?" Jeanette giggled, playfully rolling her eyes at him. In all honesty, she was just glad to have him back safe and sound. Having him near always served to calm her nerves. She looked around at the impressive collection of food, her stomach grumbling in approval. "This is amazing. How did you manage to find all of this fresh food?"

"Well, unlike those children, some of the vendors were quick to recognize me when I spoke up," Simon chuckled, popping a small french fry in his mouth and chewing it slowly. Jeanette quickly did the same, savoring the salty flavor. "They were nice enough to give me some free food. I don't really feel right begging for hand-outs, but what can we do, y'know?"

"Don't feel bad, Simon. I'm sure they didn't mind," Jeanette said helpfully, patting his hand. She smiled when she caught him blushing at the small contact. "Besides, it certainly beats going out foraging for nuts and berries!"

"You've got that right," Simon agreed, grinning. "Let's dig in."

The two chipmunks sat in companionable silence as they hungrily stuffed their faces and bellies. While they weren't all that fond of junk food, it tasted like a buffet compared to potential starvation. When they couldn't eat another bite, they lied down next to each other and settled down for a long, well-deserved nap.

"Goodnight, Jeanette," Simon yawned, curling his tail around hers protectively.

Jeanette smiled shyly and gave his tail a squeeze in return. "Goodnight, Simon. Sweet dreams."

XOXOXOXOXO

That afternoon, Simon and Jeanette finally awoke from their long slumber. Jeanette rubbed at her eyes, the reddish-yellow light filtering into small alcove blinding her slightly Once she gathered herself, she looked down to see that her head was lying on Simon's chest! She quickly scrambled away, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. How in the world did _that_ happen? Did he notice?

Simon stretched out lazily before sitting up and yawning. He adjusted his glasses and turned to greet Jeanette.

"Good evening, Jeanette. Did you sleep well? I slept like a rock," Simon said softly, ruffling his short brown hair.

"Y-Y-Yes, I did. Thank you," Jeanette said quickly, turning away to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Good, good," Simon said, standing up. He looked around at their empty bags of chips and fries before walking towards the entrance. Jeanette followed, looking at him curiously. "We should get a move on. If we ever plan to make it back to California soon, we need to start making tracks."

"You're right," Jeanette agreed, nodding her head. The two of them carefully scaled down the rocky formation. Most of the visitors had already packed up and went on home. There were a few left relaxing on the beach, but not enough for them to be concerned. Jeanette sighed tiredly, remembering just how far away from home they were.

"Where do we begin?"

"We'll have to sneak aboard a plane or something," Simon mumbled, looking up at the setting sun.

"A _plane?_"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure how to go about this," Simon admitted, sighing deeply. "All I know is, it'll be impossible for us to travel only on foot. And much too dangerous."

"Good point," Jeanette agreed, rubbing her arm nervously. "Exactly how far away are we, in terms of states?"

"We've got to be at least four states away," Simon replied. It was clear that he did not want to deliver the bad news. But he was always truthful, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. "It could be worse. We could've been stranded clear across the U.S," he offered in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Jeanette slumped slightly. While she already knew they were a long way from their family, it didn't make accepting reality any easier. Simon gently took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled up at him, forcing her fears aside. She had to be strong. Not only for herself, but for the both of them.

"You're right, Simon. It could be worse. We'll get through this somehow," Jeanette said confidently.

"That's what I like to hear," Simon smiled. He held his head up high. "We just have to think positive."

"How about we start over there?" Jeanette said, pointing towards the mainland. There they could clearly see a ramp with various boats loading and unloading passengers. "That's our ticket to the mainland!"

"Great idea!" Simon said excitedly. "Let's hurry."

Wasting no time, they blended into the crowd boarding the boat for the mainland. They quietly hid in the underside of a small family's roll-away suitcase, sticking to the shadows. It wasn't long before the family paid for their tickets and boarded the boat. As soon as they passed the guards, Simon and Jeanette made a beeline towards the top of the boat, hiding behind various potted plants, legs, and doors. Looking over the sea, they excitedly awaited the sound of the horn.

They were on their way.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Okay, so now they're rested up and hitched a boat ride. They're still stuck in Texas, though!_

_Next chapter will be out soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 4**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Simon watched the calming, sparkling surface of the waves as he sat with his brunette companion, safe out of sight of the passengers on-board. They had taken the first small step in getting back home. Already, Simon was forming a game plan for when they arrived inland. There was no way they could call home, having not even a penny to their name. Could they seek out the police? Would they automatically recognize them from the thousands of other chipmunks out there? The last thing he wanted to do was bring unwanted attention...

"Simon?"

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"What do you think the others are up to right now?"

Simon paused in his brainstorming and turned to face her. The poor girl looked so worried and fragile. It was a given, considering the situation, but it was times like these where he wished he could just have the courage to embrace her and tell her everything was alright. But he was never so confident, and the thought of her taking it the wrong way frightened him enough to keep those urges to himself. Nonetheless, he hated seeing her so upset.

"I'm sure they've been rescued by now," Simon smiled, thinking back to Dave, his brothers and the remaining Chipettes. "I'm positive they made it off just fine. Maybe they're even back home by now, getting a long rest?"

"D-Do... you think they miss us?" Jeanette asked quietly.

"Jeanette, of _course _they do," Simon replied incredulously. While he had always known Jeanette to be insecure, surely she didn't doubt that their family was worried sick about them? "Why would you ask such a question?"

"I'm sorry," Jeanette stuttered, cheeks tinted red. She sighed deeply and looked up at him guiltily. "It's just... sometimes I wonder if I'm a burden. On my sisters, I mean."

"Why would you be? They're your sisters."

"I know," Jeanette said, looking flustered. She gulped, gathering her thoughts. "I know. Eleanor and Brittany are the best sisters any girl could ever ask for. Sure, we argue sometimes just like any other family," she giggled. Simon smiled. He could definitely relate to that. "But..." she frowned. "I know I'm not the most coordinated chipmunk in the world. You should see me during rehearsals. I'm always tripping over my own feet or bumping into one of them because I miss a cue or forget my own solo part. A-And Brittany and Eleanor always have to help me in school, when one of the more popular girls try to bully me and I can't get up the courage to defend myself..."

"That's what families do," Simon said, shaking his head. "I really doubt they hold any of that against you, Jeanette."

"I just don't know," Jeanette said uncertainly, swinging her legs over the edge of the landing. "I know it's silly of me, but... I just had to let it out. You're right, it was really silly to bring it up..."

He suddenly realized that he was saying all the things Jeanette didn't want to hear. While he only wanted her to feel like she was wanted and needed in the group, the thought struck him that, maybe, she just wanted someone to understand what she was going through. Someone to relate to and listen without passing judgment. And there was no one he empathized with more than Jeanette.

"I understand where you're coming from," Simon said quietly. Jeanette looked over at him curiously, slightly surprised. "Honestly? Sometimes I think I may be too hard on Theodore and Alvin. I just believe someone has to be the voice of reason when Dave isn't around. Alvin's one of the most hardheaded guys you'll ever come across," he said, rolling his eyes. Jeanette grinned: Brittany was no different in that respect. "And Theodore, well, he means well. He's actually a very sweet kid, but he doesn't always think things through and pretty much goes along with whatever Alvin plots up. Don't get me wrong: I wouldn't trade my family for anything in the world. But I realize more and more how tiring and maddening it is to constantly look after and protect them, yet they still continue to act recklessly."

Jeanette nodded, listening intently to his every word. While the Chipmunks and Chipettes had a lot in common, there were obviously plenty of differences as well. Truthfully, neither of her sisters really got into too much trouble, compared to their counterparts. It was usually Alvin who got Brittany riled up, and inevitably got the whole gang into some big, dangerous adventure. For example, the one that ended up separating them from the rest of the group. She had only been living under the same roof as the boys for a few months now and she had already grown tired and worn out from Alvin's hyperactive and mischievous disposition. And Simon had to deal with _that_ his whole life!

"But I'm not trying to bad mouth them," Simon continued, smiling. "Alvin can sometimes step up to the plate and actually take responsibility. No matter how much of a pain in the neck he can be, he'll usually come to help Theodore and me when we need it. And Theodore, he'll do anything to see you smile. And... don't laugh, okay?"

"I won't!" Jeanette said, shaking her head. "You have my word."

"I'm actually a bit jealous of them sometimes," Simon admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jealous?"

"Just a little," Simon said quickly. "I'm only jealous in the fact that they can just cut loose and have fun. It looks like they know how to really live life to the fullest. I-I... I just don't have it in me."

"Simon, there's nothing wrong with that," Jeanette said, resting a paw on his shoulder. "It's always good to er on the side of caution. Better safe than sorry."

"But not to the point where I nearly chickened out in saving you," Simon said guiltily. Jeanette looked at him quizzically. What was he talking about? If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be alive today. Turning fully to face her, Simon continued. "When you were first taken by Zoe we came across that log bridge. My fears g-got the better of me and I just couldn't cross it, not even to come help you when you needed help the most. Even when Brittany pleaded for me to help you and everyone's eyes were on me, I couldn't cross it," he said woefully. "I'm sorry, Jeanette."

Jeanette looked on speechlessly. Not out of anger, disgust, or even disappointment. It was awe and respect she felt for the remorseful boy beside her. How could she judge or condemn him? How many times in her life had she said "I'm not good at things like this," or "I don't know if I can do it?" Jeanette had always been cautious by nature. While her sisters were always game for anything and took on problems head-on, she usually tried to avoid confrontation and dangerous situations as much as possible. There was a thin line between bravery and recklessness, she knew. But Simon had swallowed every survival instinct and overrode his fears just to save her. What he did was amazing and she wanted him to know it.

"Simon, you couldn't be any more wrong," Jeanette said firmly. "It doesn't matter that you were scared. I was too. But you came for me no matter what. How can I hold that against you?"

"But I shouldn't have hesitated –"

"You didn't give in to it," Jeanette cut in adamantly. "You didn't leave me to die. In my eyes, that's all that matters."

"Y-You really think so?" Simon said shyly, not used to being shown such intense focus from her. It amazed him how, most of the time, Jeanette was so gentle and sweet. But when she was passionate about something, she could hold your full attention and make it hard to turn away. "I'm glad, Jeanette. The last thing I'd ever want you to think was that I wouldn't be there for you."

"I don't doubt that anymore," Jeanette replied, giving him a bright smile. There had been a time when she thought he might leave her because she was too much baggage. But now she knew that she could depend on him for anything, no matter how big. "I know I can trust you, Simon." 

"And I you," Simon grinned, his eyes lighting up. "We're in this together."

XOXOXOXOXO

Soon, the boat came to a slow stop at the pier. The people slowly billowed out onto the mainland, Simon and Jeanette flawlessly melded into the bustling crowd. Once they spotted a thick gathering of trees in a park, they broke away and made a dash across the street and up the side of one of the tallest pine tree. Panting slightly from the effort, they sat back-to-back on a sturdy branch overlooking most of the park.

"We made it!" Jeanette said excitedly, high-fiving him. Simon laughed at her triumphant attitude. "Finally we're safe."

"Yeah, I'm much more at home in the trees," Simon said. He scratched under his torn clothes, the scratchy, burnt material irritating his skin. "Ugh, these clothes! They're so itchy."

"Tell me about it," Jeanette squeaked, scratching her back. Fed up, she stood up and began to wiggle out of her violet flower skirt. Simon's head whipped around and stared at her as she began to wiggle her hips in an attempt to free herself of the withering petals. She looked at him innocently, tilting her head. "Is something wrong?"

"N-N-No!" Simon said quickly, averting his eyes. What was wrong with him? What kind of guy stared at a girl while she was undressing? "Er, I'm sorry – do you want some privacy?"

Jeanette smiled knowingly. His bashfulness was part of why she liked him so much. Any little thing she did would make him blush and stutter. It was a huge boost to her confidence to know she had the same effect on him as he had on her.

"It's okay, we've both seen each other naturally before," Jeanette said, carefully avoiding the word "naked." The poor boy might just have a nosebleed out this world if she said that! "It's not healthy to stay in these clothes for long. You should change out of them too."

"Yeah, you're right," Simon agreed, pulling the last remnants of his sweater off and letting it fall to the ground below. Relieved that the itching had stopped, he shook his fur to rid it of burnt fur, skin, sand and dirt. He really needed to take a bath soon to really feel clean again. "Ah, that feels better."

Jeanette giggled as he leaned against her again, closing his eyes. She rested against him as well, watching the various children happily play in the park with their families. Her smile slowly faded, thinking back to their own family that seemed a whole world away...

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Fluff and fluff. :D_

_Thanks for the song suggestions, guys! You'll likely see them one or two of them very soon._

_Next chapter will be up soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 5**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Someone raised a good point about changing the rating. I think I'll bump it up to Teen, just to be safe. There's really nothing dirty that will go on, except some later violence and cursing when Simon and Jeanette run into trouble. But, I'll play it safe for now!_

_Thanks for the nice reviews. :D_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

It wasn't long before Simon dozed off again, content in the warm evening sun. Jeanette gently settled him against the side of the tree before climbing down. She was adamant in making herself useful. All this time, Simon had shouldered all the responsibility. While that was one of the many things she admired about him, she felt he might wear himself out in the process. The least she could do was forage for a decent meal while he rested, right?

Unfortunately, Jeanette's foraging skills were rusty. If there was one thing she didn't miss about living in the wild, it was the tasty convenience of a wide variety of foods! In time, she eventually remembered how to find nuts, berries, and even the rare bird's egg. By the time the sun dipped beyond the horizon, Jeanette could barely carry her treasure back to the tree.

Jeanette froze. A trio of large, gray squirrels were slowly stalking towards the sleeping male chipmunk, eyes narrowed dangerously. Needless to say, they did not look at all happy with an intruder trespassing around their home.

Stowing the food in a nook in the tree, Jeanette frantically rushed confront them, but kept a reasonable distance.

"W-Wait! Please, we haven't done anything wrong!" Jeanette pleaded.

The smallest one, a female, bushed up her tail threateningly. "Is that right? Then why are you two making yourselves at home in _our_ tree? We claimed this one fair and square! Get outta here!"

"Believe me, we have no intention of staying here," Jeanette said kindly. The female relaxed slightly, listening intently. "My friend and I are a long way from home. We only came here to rest. Is that alright with you guys...?" she asked hopefully.

Thankfully, the squirrels' faces brightened up in relief and understanding. They smiled at her, their threatening appearances disappearing in an instant and giving way to their friendly southern hospitality.

"Mighty sorry about that," the male, which Jeanette assumed was her mate, said. "We get trespassers every so often and we have to drive them off. Chipmunks aren't usually a problem, but even then..." he shrugged.

"Oh no! I completely understand," Jeanette smiled, relieved that she had averted a potential physical confrontation. She held out a paw. "My name's Jeanette, and my friend's name is Simon."

"Charmed," the female said, shaking her hand firmly. "My name's Sasha, this is my husband Naveen, and this is our son, Cain," she said, motioning to the smaller of the two males last. He waved, smiling.

"Hello," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He looked at her, then back at Simon. "I gotta say, you two look real familiar. Haven't I seen you around on the news? Aren't you part of the Chipmunks and Chipettes?"

"That's right!" Jeanette nodded.

"For real?" Naveen gasped. His wife beamed, as did her son. "We've seen you guys all over the newspapers. We don't really live near any houses to watch any television, but you guys are pretty hard to miss!" He paused, raising a brow. "But what are you two doing all the way out here in Texas? I thought that you all lived in Hollywood?"

Jeanette sat down and told them the long, complicated story of how they landed on the Texas coast. The squirrel family listened, intrigued, as she told them about how they narrowly escaped the volcano, avoided starvation and dehydration out on the sea, and finally how they had a lucky break and caught a boat ride to the mainland. When she finished, the family looked at each other in a mixture of awe and uncertainty.

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey," Sasha said sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do to help you all – _oh!_ Well, hello, Mr. Sleepyhead. It's about time you woke up."

Simon slowly awoke, yawning softly. As he opened his eyes and took in the unfamiliar sight of their visitors, he immediately went on the defensive. Jeanette quickly came to his side, gripping his arm for reassurance.

"It's okay, Simon. They're friends," she said warmly. Simon sighed, scratching his head in bewilderment. "I just told them of how we ended up in their tree."

"Oh, I see," Simon said, standing up to greet them. "I hope we're not imposing?"

"Not at all, boy," Naveen laughed, patting Simon's back rather roughly. Simon nearly toppled over from the strong, yet friendly, greeting. "You two can stay here as long as you like. There's no way we'll let two lost young'uns wander about without a place to sleep."

"Agreed," Sasha said, nodding.

"I always wanted to ask you guys something," Cain said, rubbing his chin thoughfully. Simon and Jeanette smiled at him kindly, allowing him ask his question. "Are you two mates now? You two seem awful close, you know what I mean?"

Simon and Jeanette were floored by the unexpected, intimate inquiry. They glanced at each other and blushed crimson red, babbling out incomprehensible answers to their amused onlookers.

"W-Well, um, you see...!"

"W-We're just friends. N-Not that it couldn't be more – wait! That didn't come out right..."

"How sweet," Sasha said dreamily, grinning up at her husband. It was obvious for all to see that they had been happily mated for a long time now. "It reminds me of when we were first courting, huh?"

"Young love, that's what that is," Naveen chuckled, hugging his wife. Cain looked like he was going to throw up.

"Oh, for the love of..." he grumbled.

"W-What we mean to say is," Jeanette finally said, coughing nervously. "We're j-just friends. T-That's all."

"Yes, e-exactly," Simon said, nodding his head emphatically. The squirrels smirked at them.

"Whatever ya'll say," Cain snickered. He hopped over Jeanette and started to make his way towards a branch on the other side. "I think I'm going to turn in early. You all have a good, long rest."

"I think he's got the right idea," his father agreed. "It is getting pretty late."

Sasha hugged Simon and Jeanette, giving them a motherly smile. "We'll think of a way for you to get out of Texas. Maybe we'll have something for you in the morning."

"That'd be a lot of help, Sasha," Jeanette beamed, looking at Simon. He agreed gratefully. "Thank you so much."

Simon and Jeanette waved goodbye to the squirrels before turning to each other. Simon smiled sheepishly, his hands behind his back.

"I can't believe I slept through all that. I guess I'm a harder sleeper than I thought," he said timidly. He looked at her in amazement. "Did you protect me from them?"

"I-I don't know if I'd call it that," Jeanette replied bashfully. "They looked angry and I just explained that we weren't here to take over their home. I was just lucky they were nice and understanding."

"You're too modest," Simon smirked. Jeanette giggled shyly. "Should we find something to eat? You must be starving."

"Already got it covered!" Jeanette said happily, rushing past him and scurrying back down to retrieve their dinner. Simon looked over the food, clearly impressed. Jeanette set down a generous portion for him, bowing comically. "I know it's not as good as toaster waffles or cheese-balls, but _bon appetit!"_

Simon laughed, picking up a walnut. "Ha! Well, thank you, _dear Jeanette_."

Jeanette giggled and blushed. The way he said her name was so familiar...

"But seriously, impressive work. Thanks for finding all of this," Simon said warmly. Jeanette grinned at him, happy that she was able to help.

"No problem, Simon. Let's dig in!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The following morning, the squirrels led them to a large lake approximately a mile away from the park. Simon and Jeanette were thankful to finally take a proper bath. All the dirt, mud, debris, sand and fleas they had accumulated were scrubbed and washed away. Afterward, the squirrels led them to a busy street near a warehouse with large trucks parked around it. Jeanette pointed out that it was a shipment truck of snack foods.

Cain was the one who carefully led the group to one of the trucks, its back door was slightly ajar. Motioning towards the bespectacled pair, he told them to get inside. Once inside, he whispered to them clearly and carefully about what they were to do once the truck went on the road.

"This truck will take you across the border and into New Mexico," he informed them. He glanced over at his parents, who were busy keeping guard. "This is the quickest way to get there. Sorry that's all I can tell you guys..."

"No, that's plenty of help already," Simon replied quickly. "Thank you." Cain returned his smile, hopping back.

"Have a safe trip!" he said, waving. His mother and father also waved, but Sasha hopped up as if she suddenly remembered something urgent.

"Is this truck going to leave now?" she asked Cain. Cain shook his head.

"Not now, but very soon," he replied, raising a brow. "Why, Mom?"

"I just need to have a quick word with Jeanette," she said quickly. Jeanette looked surprised, glancing at Simon. Simon shrugged slightly, equally confused. Sasha motioned for her to come with her. "It'll only take a second, dear."

Nodding, Jeanette hopped through the opening and followed Sasha to a secluded place behind some shipment boxes. Once alone, Sasha smiled and gently took Jeanette's paws in her own.

"You're in for a long trip with your little friend, dear," Sasha stated. Jeanette nodded, curious. "I wanted to talk to you about him. You're pretty sweet on him, aren't you?" she said knowingly.

Jeanette gulped nervously. "Sweet on him? I don't..."

"You don't have to worry about telling me, Jeanette," Sasha said soothingly. Her eyes twinkled with wisdom and experience, letting Jeanette know that she already knew the situation. "I've been in love. Still am, very much so. So I know it when I see it," she laughed, placing her paws on her hips. "And I see it clear as day with you two. You do love him, don't you?"

"I..." Jeanette gulped nervously. Finally, she sighed, no longer able to keep her secret to herself. "I do. _A lot._"

"You ever thought about telling him?" Sasha asked softly. Jeanette shook her head immediately, her chocolate-colored hair whirling about.

"I can't!" she said adamantly.

"Why not?" Sasha said, hiding an amused smile.

"Because we... we have a good friendship. No, a great friendship," Jeanette said sadly, rubbing her arm. "I don't want to ruin it by confessing. It would just make things awkward, and that's the _last_ thing I want to do."

"Jeanette, how do you know Simon doesn't feel the same way about you and is thinking the exact same thing right now?"

Jeanette grew silent. The thought did cross her mind before...

"You two might be wasting time worrying about what might turn out _wrong_, when you should be thinking about what might turn out _right_. If just one of you got up the courage to say what was in your heart, I have a strong feeling it would change your lives for the better. You don't want to come to a point where you regret not telling him," Sasha said warningly. Jeanette looked up at her, gulping. "Listen, hon. You two are going to be traveling alone together for a long time. This might be your chance to tell him how you really feel. Who knows? Getting lost together may have happened for a reason."

"That... I..."

Could she tell him? Could Jeanette really muster up the courage to tell Simon how she felt about him? How she always felt about him? What would he say? What would he do? What if he didn't feel the same way about her and things changed between them? What if –

"Don't over-think things," Sasha warned. Jeanette blushed, caught in the act. The older female chuckled and placed a paw on Jeanette's shoulder. "Just do."

Slowly, Jeanette began to smile. Sasha was absolutely right. All her life, Jeanette had always thought through all the negative outcomes and worried herself sick over what might happen. Now was the time when she just had to listen to her heart and go for it. In that moment, Jeanette resolved herself to tell Simon how much she cared for him.

"Thank you so much, Sasha," Jeanette said, hugging the wise squirrel. Sasha smiled and hugged her back tightly. "I'll tell him. N-Not now, but soon!" It wasn't like she could be that forward in one day.

"That's my girl," Sasha said with a grin. The sound of the truck revving up made them jump. She gently pushed Jeanette towards the rumbling vehicle. "That's your cue to skedaddle! Good luck! Send Simon my love!"

"I will! Thanks for everything!" Jeanette shouted, waving at the trio. She gasped as the truck began to roll out of the driveway, terror gripping her. "Oh no! Wait for me!"

Simon held out his hands and caught Jeanette as she made a desperate jump to reach the truck. He pulled her inside and quickly shut the door, sighing in relief.

"What were you two talking about?" Simon asked, leading Jeanette through the darkness and atop a stack of boxes. Jeanette faltered.

"Oh, just girl stuff," she answered vaguely. Simon laughed, not prying any further.

Simon opened a small hatch and they found themselves on top of the truck, the fresh air whizzing by. They carefully sat atop the truck, keeping their legs securely inside the opening so they wouldn't slide off. They looked around at the scenery that rolled past them.

"We're on our way to New Mexico," Jeanette said excitedly. She turned to Simon and held his hand. "We're one step closer!"

"All thanks to you," Simon smiled. Jeanette smiled back. "If things go on like this, we'll be back in Hollywood in no time."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Not a very exciting chapter, but it's coming! I've got a lot planned for these two._

_A song will be in the next chapter, I promise. Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
